<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gladiolus Amicitia: Birthday Bottom by megazorzz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23451661">Gladiolus Amicitia: Birthday Bottom</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/megazorzz/pseuds/megazorzz'>megazorzz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Anilingus, Ass to Mouth, Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Sex, Bottom Gladiolus Amicitia, Come Eating, Come as Lube, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, Facials, Felching, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gangbang, Gladiolus Amicitia's Birthday, M/M, Mentioned Character Death, Nipple Play, Noctis Lives, Not Beta Read, Older Chocobros (Final Fantasy XV), Oral Sex, Polyamory, Polygamy, Really Noctis is Vers just not here, Rim job, Rough Sex, Sex Sling, Slight feminization, Sloppy Makeouts, Sloppy Seconds, Some would say a bit excessive, Spitroasting, Top Ignis Scientia, Top Noctis Lucis Caelum, Top Prompto Argentum, Unrealistic Sex, sling, sweet and spicy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:27:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23451661</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/megazorzz/pseuds/megazorzz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Happiest of birthdays to our favorite Shield!</p><p>Gladiolus has lovely individual dates with his three husbands topped off with exquisite homemade ramen and cake. But something else is afoot. They seem keen on keeping him out of the house all day. Wonder why that could be?</p><p>A classic fluff to hot fic. Very dirty. Nothing left to the imagination.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia, Gladiolus Amicitia/Noctis Lucis Caelum, Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum, Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia, Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Dates</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>“It’s time to wake up,” Ignis said gently. Gladiolus blinked awake. Ignis was already mostly dressed and putting on his tinted glasses. He turned to him and smiled. “Happy birthday, Gladio.”</p><p>Prompto stretched and yawned beside him. “It’s your special day, big guy,” he said, wrapping his arms around his midsection. He pecked him on the forehead and reached over to rustle Noctis who was ever the deep sleeper.</p><p>Noctis shifted and turned toward them in bed, eyes still blissfully closed. “Birthday, Gladio,” he murmured sleepily. Ignis furrowed his brow and walked to the grand window beside their bed. He threw the curtains back. The sun was just beginning to peak over Insomnia’s skyline.</p><p>Their king yelped and was suddenly awake. He dived on Gladiolus, running his hands through his Shield’s dark hair. “Happy birthday, Gladio!”</p><p>“You two will need to get going soon. The fish I need for tonight’s dish gets shy once midday arrives.”</p><p>“Right,” Noctis said. He pulled Gladiolus and began dressing.</p><p>While his three husbands chatted about his “Grand Birthday Schedule” for the day, he thought about what they were scheming. More than once he walked in on them and the conversation quickly shifted to anodyne topics below notice. Noctis, especially, had a bad poker face.</p><p>They had planned to keep him out of their home in the Citadel all day, Gladiolus noticed. Something was up.</p><p>He had noticed the door to their playroom open just a crack. He shoved the door open to find the space utterly rearranged. The skylight illuminated a noticeable bareness in the center of the space, their cabinets of toys and padded apparatus relocated to accommodate. Just the weekend prior they had been fucking in there, so the changes were recent. He felt tight in his black briefs just thinking about it.</p><p>“You pick out a book yet, Gladio?” Noctis said, pulling on his utility vest.</p><p>“Already with our supplies.”</p><p>“Oh, that’s right,” Noctis said. He stepped close and embraced him before running out the door. The sly king pretended not to notice Gladiolus’ hard on and made his way downstairs.</p><p>Ignis had a to-go breakfast waiting by their Noctis’ fishing tackle and before they knew it, they were on the road, with Noctis behind the wheel. Before, Gladiolus would have been uneasy having Noctis drive so soon after waking, but in his maturity he has mastered the strain that the Crystal put on him. He reached over and rested his hand fondly on Noctis’ thigh as he drove.</p><p>“Look at us old geezers,” Gladiolus said. “You’re actually awake before noon, and I’m actually excited to just veg out by the water with a nice book.”</p><p>“Since when was 37 considered old?” Noctis chuckled.</p><p>“After all we’ve been through together I get to feel old,” Gladiolus replied.</p><p>They pulled up to a secluded fishing spot on the outskirts of Insomnia. Years ago, Regis had taken Noctis to this very spot and showed him the ways of the fishing rod. It was the first and last time they would visit. It was a miracle they had made it out in the first place.</p><p>Noctis led him by the hand through the trees. The morning was dewy and brisk, the air clean and faintly sweet. Before long they reached a flowing stream in the clearing. A withered, but sturdy dock jutted out into the water. Nearby a reclining lounge chair was glowing in the sunlight.</p><p>As if on cue, Gladiolus began stripping off his clothes until he was in his black briefs. Noctis helped him smear suntan oil into those hard-to-reach places. He took special care with his chest. Gladiolus sighed contentedly, leaning into Noctis’ touch, feeling the soft scratch of his beard on his back. What others would say, Noctis would express through touch.</p><p>“We should save that for later,” he chuckled. He always got rowdy when they played with his nipples. Noctis gave a little pinch, whistling casually as he began preparing his rod as Gladiolus reclined with his book.</p><p>They enjoyed the chirping birds and the whispers of the forest. Though they were able to camp from time to time, their royal duties came first. He missed the feeling of the open road, setting up the tent and scratching around the firepit.</p><p>He and Noctis lingered in contented silence. He liked that about their love--that they could just enjoy each other’s company and connect just by being present in the moment side-by-side.</p><p>After a couple chapters, he heard the whirring of the line. “It’s a fat one!” Noctis said through gritted teeth. He sat near the edge of this seat, watching Noctis work his magic. He huffed and swore under his breath as he fought the scaled beast. He swung left and right, following the tug and flow. He set his foot against a pole to steady himself as he entered the final push.</p><p>Gladiolus crept up behind him on the dock. In short order, the fish broke the surface of the water. Gladiolus picked him up from behind as they hauled it onto the dock.</p><p>“That’s what I’m talking about, Noct!” Gladiolus cheered. He slapped his ass. “We’re gonna eat good tonight!”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Gladiolus met Ignis in the park. Beside him was a basket filled with bento lunches.</p><p>“How was your little excursion,” Ignis said. He removed a glove and felt Gladiolus’ arm. “Your skin is still so warm. Did you get enough sun?”</p><p>“You’re gonna be happy with Noct. He bagged quite the catch.”</p><p>“We will eat well this weekend, then.” He reached over into their basket and removed the boxes. He elegantly laid them out for the two of them. “Noctis should be with Prompto at their press conference now. It is a shame. It is so lovely outside.” He removed his dark glasses and let the sun warm his scarred eye. “The crocuses are beginning to bloom.”</p><p>“What else do you smell?” Gladiolus asked.</p><p>“Lilac, grass crunching beneath children’s play, soil. Hints of fish and the river.”</p><p>“Oh. Sorry about that. Didn’t have a chance to shower between stops.”</p><p>Ignis smiled. Gladiolus detected a hint of mischief. Something was definitely afoot, but Ignis let it flit away, feeding Gladiolus some spicy pickled veggies. People were out in droves today. It was the warmest day of spring thus far.</p><p>When they were finished eating, Ignis removed a dark satchel from the bottom of the basket and placed it atop the boxes. “Shall we then?”</p><p>Gladiolus nodded and hooked his arm in Ignis’. They strolled along the stone path. Though they were far from the municipal courts of Insomnia, the outer boroughs suffered massive damage during the activation of the Old Wall during Niflheim’s invasion. Nearby, a garden grew in the footsteps of one of those primeval guardians. Ivy crept of a severed finger of one of the guardians, a testament to their collective survival.</p><p>“It is amazing how time flies,” Ignis said. “Moss on the garden walls already.” Gladiolus was stunned by what Ignis was able to pick up by scent alone. “Bitter and heady callery pear will follow, then overrun with the pungent sweetness of gardenias, the heat will carry the understated scent of hydrangeas. Amidst all this, what I will miss seeing is...”<br/>“The gladiolus,” he finished for him. They stopped in front of a regal and somber gate. The sound of children and visitors had long since faded. Ignis removed a key from the dark satchel and unlocked the gate.</p><p>Stepping through it, Gladiolus took the lead, walking among the pillars of tombstones until they reached a far-flung nook. Wreathed in silver was a portrait of his late father, Clarus Amicitia.</p><p>“I’ve come to visit father, Gladiolus said. Ignis uncorked a vial of water, pouring them over Gladiolus’ hands, after which he grabbed the pail and filled it at a font nearby. He knelt down again, brushing fallen blooms and leaves away from his family’s tombstone. While he ladled water onto the stone, Ignis prepared the incense. He struck a match and they prayed for his ancestors. After a long silence Gladiolus spoke.</p><p>“Today I am 35 years old. It has been two years since we reclaimed our city. Things are getting better by the day. Iris could not be here this year. She is occupied with establishing hunter corps groups out in Cleigne. Fell a treacherous behemoth the other day. You would have been so proud.”</p><p>The incense burned lower.</p><p>“I am still by our King’s side, along with Prompto and Ignis. You never would have thought that you would have so many sons-in-law, let alone one of them being Insomnia’s king, eh? It’s funny how things work out. Wouldn’t trade them for anything in the world. That’s how you know Noctis will be safe.”</p><p>He sat in silence for a long time, watching the incense burn. “Miss you every day. Iris does too. She and I will come back on your anniversary. Talk soon.”</p><p>Ignis left a handful of fruit and they stood to leave. Gladiolus spotted others among the graves, paying their respects. “I will need to come with all of you someday,” Gladiolus said. “Maybe on the anniversary of his passing.”</p><p>“I’m sure your father would enjoy that very much.”</p><p>“Sometimes...I wonder if he’s happy with how things turned out.”</p><p>“How could he not? You are living up to the family name and have taken up his mantle as leader of the Crownsguard.”</p><p>“I get worried about heirs and kingdoms...continuing Noctis’ family line.”</p><p>“One thing at a time, Gladiolus. Let’s restore our infrastructure before we concern ourselves with that.” He stopped to kiss him and smiled in that secretive way of his. “I have a few proposals, regardless. We won’t be unprepared.”</p><p>“You really are a piece of work.”</p><p>He adjusted his glasses. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>By the time he met with Prompto, Gladiolus knew that he was supposed to be kept out of their Citadel Penthouse. For what purpose he could only guess. Ignis liked to toy with him. He knew Gladiolus suspected something, a factor he wrung some pleasure out of. Regardless, he had a date to make.</p><p>Waving wildly, Prompto ran up to him in the crowded plaza. He took a leap of faith. On instinct, Gladiolus held out his arms, catching him in midair.</p><p>“Hey! I could have just as easily decided to let you fall, you know.”</p><p>Promto gave him a wet kiss. “But you didn’t!” He hopped down to his feet. He led him by the hand through the gathered crowd. Gladiolus politely nodded this way and that as Prompto led him down the side streets.</p><p>“Where exactly are we going?”</p><p>“You are getting the sneak preview of my next piece for Streets of Insomnia,” he said joyfully. He led him down the stairs by the canal. “I’ve been recruited to do a series on amazing local businesses--stimulate the local economy, you know?”</p><p>Detecting a hint of sweets in the air, Gladiolus knew where this was headed. Two more turns and they encountered a stout little hole in the wall. The window was filled with baked goods which wafted on the breeze.</p><p>“Oh they are so cute,” Prompto said, he popped inside the door. “Good afternoon Ms. Felicity!”</p><p>An older woman waved and smiled. “Hello again, I’m honored to see you again.” She bowed deeply to Gladiolus. “And greetings to you, your highness.”</p><p>“U-uh please, you can call me Gladiolus,” he said.</p><p>“Now, now, it wouldn’t be appropriate for little old me to be so personal with the king’s husbands, now would it. But if you insist.” She set out a tray of pastry and folded her hands in front of her. “How can I help you today?”</p><p>“Well it is Gladiolus’ birthday, so I wanted to grab something for the family.” He turned to Gladiolus. “These are by far the cutest desserts in all of Insomnia. I’ve done a few photo shoots featuring them already.”</p><p>“I must say, it is so kind of you to spread the word about our little business,” she said, handing him a cake pop. The smooth yellow frosting was in the shape of a chocochick. Prompto beamed.</p><p>“OH! This is almost too cute to eat! Gladio, lemme get a picture of you with it.”</p><p>Gladiolus glanced at the kind old woman and took the pop and smiled wide.</p><p>“Since the rebuilding has been underway, not many people remember us down here. The downtown areas and major walkways have shifted so much over time…”</p><p>“That’s one of the things I like about it here, though! It really has an old-school charm to it.” He hooked an arm in Gladiolus’ and led him toward the display. “It’s so unique! I can’t get over the chocobo eggs, or the little cactuars.”</p><p>“Never thought I’d see a cactuar I found cute,” Gladiolus said. If he had a dollar for every needle he’s picked out of him, he would be royalty in his own right.</p><p>“I’ve got your order all ready for you here.” She set down a plain brown cardboard box and plucked another cake pop from the display. “And for the birthday boy.”</p><p>“Oh, thank you. You are too kind.” The surface was a translucent hard candy shell. When he turned it around, he found a wide smile of a flan monster on the other side. “These really are something else.”</p><p>“It really is no problem. I am just happy that the little prince found some nice men to stand by him.”</p><p>Prompto scratched the back of his head. “Oh Ms. Felicity, you’re so nice!” He elbowed Gladiolus.</p><p>“Yes, of course. I hope the article is well-received. It looks like you have something really special here.”</p><p>“Well I have something that needs mixing back there. I hope you all have fun today! Come again soon. And bring that king over one of these days!”</p><p>“I’ll see what I can do! Ciao!”</p><p>Prompto led him down to the canal and sat near the edge, looking down at the crystal clear water. He promptly took a bite of the cake pop.</p><p>“Hey, you’ll spoil your dinner!” Gladiolus protested.</p><p>“I won’t tell if you won’t,” Prompto happily retorted.</p><p>Giving a mere shrug, he began to lick the blue candy coating. “This is really good. You really found a gem of a place.”</p><p>“Thanks. It makes me happy knowing that little businesses like that are up and running. Gives me even more hope for the future.”</p><p>“How many places are you featuring in that article?”</p><p>“About a ten or so.”</p><p>“So that’s where you’ve been. We were beginning to wonder.” He grinned as he reached the chewy center. “You’ve really grown, you know that?”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“Years and years ago you kept up this really cheerful and easygoing nature. It seemed like a lot of work--not that strangers would have caught on really. I look at you now and you seem so genuinely confident.”</p><p>His hand wandered over to Gladiolus’. “I guess I have all of you to thank.”</p><p>“Don’t sell yourself short. You kicked ass while Noct was away. It took strength of character and resolve to make it through like we did.”</p><p>Prompto blushed. “I guess I just had a good example to follow.” He leaned against Gladiolus. “Happy birthday, big guy.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Gangbang</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>When they returned, Gladiolus begged off to their master bedroom. Dinner was already smelling delicious, but he had other enticements on his mind.</p>
<p>He retrieved the enema for a deep cleanse. After he was thoroughly clean, he took a shower, washing off the touching day he spent with his three husbands. He grabbed another container from their special spot and holed up in the bedroom. He would have to be fast. Ignis was nothing if not punctual, so dinner would be ready soon.</p>
<p>After spreading out a towel, he got on the bed and spread his legs, pitching one knee to his chest. He reached for a bottle of lube and squeezed a healthy dollop on his fingers. He slid a finger into his hole. His cock twitched, slowly rising to attention. He slid a second then a third, working his way open. His heart beat faster in his chest, squirming in anticipation as his thick fingers loosened his hole.</p>
<p>Temptation crept in. His hard cock, which reached past his navel as he contorted, leaked precome on his stomach. It gathered in the deep crevasses of his abs, trickling down his side onto the towel. He was damn worked up that day. He thought of that blank spot in their playroom. It was empty, but full of possibility.</p>
<p>Finally, he reached for the plug. He wanted to be prepared for anything tonight, so this would be his little secret as they dined.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Prompto covered his eyes as he led him to the table. “One, two, three, SURPRISE!”</p>
<p>“Happy birthday, Gladio,” the three cried.</p>
<p>Before him was a massive bowl of ramen, topped with grilled salmon and garnished with crispy salmon skins.</p>
<p>“And I only burned myself twice,” Noctis said.</p>
<p>“Everyone sit down before the noodles get too soft,” Ignis insisted.</p>
<p>Gladiolus was truly touched. The noodles were the perfect texture. The broth was thick and spicy.</p>
<p>“Everything homemade,” Ignis said, reading his mind.</p>
<p>“Iggy, I can’t believe how good this is, thank you,” Gladiolus said.</p>
<p>“Beats Cup Noodles for sure,” Noctis said.</p>
<p>Pointing his chopsticks, Gladiolus said menacingly, “Don’t rag on my fourth husband that way.”</p>
<p>The four shared a laugh. They savored the ramen, reminiscing on their big road trip: the trials, the hunts, the Six, the big catches. Gazing out at their table, he would never have believed things would turn out this way. Fate is a strange master, but it was the one thing Gladiolus was happy to submit to.</p>
<p>His eyes were covered once more. Prompto and Noctis began to sing “Happy Birthday,” with Noctis atonally interjecting at turns. When his king uncovered his eyes, he found an elaborate cake made from scratch.</p>
<p>“What?” Gladiolus said. “This is amazing.” He turned to Prompto. “Then what were the other desserts for?”</p>
<p>“It was a ruse, now blow out your candles!” Prompto said.</p>
<p>Gladiolus made a wish and blew them out. Promto clapped and Noctis hugged him from behind. Then Noctis tied a blindfold over his eyes. “But first we gotta open your present.”</p>
<p>“More blindfolds?”</p>
<p>“Believe me, it will be worth it,” Ignis said.</p>
<p>From the path they walked, Gladiolus knew exactly where he was being led. As a natural-born defender, he knew the layout of their home like the pack of his hand. Their feet crept on black marble until he reached the dark mahogany door to their playroom.</p>
<p>He heard the door unlatch and swing on its hinge. In one graceful movement, the black blindfold fell away. The lighting was dark and warm, save for a single spotlight that fell upon his birthday present</p>
<p>From the ceiling four chunky chains fell, ending in sturdy rings that threaded through the four corners of a dark, oily expanse of leather. Gladiolus’ jaw dropped as he approached to caress the surface. This was bonafide behemoth leather tanned and dyed to a dark black.</p>
<p>“You dirty bastards,” Gladiolus chuckled. “You took me out all day so you could install a fuck sling?”</p>
<p>“You like it?” Noctis asked.</p>
<p>This was a fantasy come true. He tugged at the chains, which were securely attached to a beam in the ceiling. Like the walls, it was covered in sultry, quilted leather. No expense was spared for their private den.</p>
<p>“Want to break it in?” Gladiolus asked. He realized he didn’t even have to ask. He turned to see them slowly approach. Ignis and Noctis lost their ties, and Prompto shut the door behind them.</p>
<p>Noctis pulled him away from the sling so they could access every inch of him. He pulled him in for a kiss, teasing lips quickly giving in to wet tongue. Prompto bit at the nape of his thick neck, pinching pleasantly at his increasingly flushed skin. His King was hard. The head of his cock pressed against the front of Gladiolus’ leather pants. He pressed his hips against Gladiolus' thigh.</p>
<p>Ignis stood behind him, running his hands up and down Gladiolus’ chest. Through his twill shirt, he found his sensitive nipples. Noctis lowered himself to wet the fabric with his tongue. Teasing his nipples with the slightest prick of his nails, Gladiolus pulled back and gasped. Noctis stepped to the side and let Prompto in.</p>
<p>“So scratchy,” he murmured as his mouth met Gladiolus’. Ignis and Noctis locked lips at their side. Prompto’s hands grazed their thighs and he was soon massaging, then groping their cocks through their pants.</p>
<p>“This needs to come off,” Prompto said. He slowly undid a few buttons and Noctis followed in turn on Ignis. His shirt was spread open wide, revealing his dewy chest. Prompto slid his hands beneath the fabric, working his nipples between his fingers.</p>
<p>Gladiolus reached back, shoving his hands into the front of Ignis’ trousers, making his way through the light brush of his pubic hair till he arrived at the base of his cock. Ignis moaned as he clumsily stroked him behind his back.</p>
<p>Noctis peeled away, stripping off his shirt entirely. He beckoned them to the low cushioned couch nearby. Ignis pushed Gladiolus onto his back and the three pounced on him.</p>
<p>“So warm,” Ignis commented as he undid Gladiolus’ belt.</p>
<p>Noctis stood above him, hands working the firm muscles of his pecs as Ignis pulled off his pants. Gladiolus felt wonderfully exposed. His shirt billowed open, his chest was red, and the front of his briefs quickly absorbed his precum as the three loomed over him.</p>
<p>“What do you want first, darling?” Ignis said innocently. It was like he was asking about desserts, rather than the hungry magnetisms of their bodies.</p>
<p>"I want you to fuck my face," he growled. He sat up and turned onto his stomach. His three tops stripped down. Ignis gathered their clothes and tossed them over a nearby shelf. Prompto pulled his cock out and gave it a few pumps. He reached over and unleashed Ignis’. Noctis was already at the helm, running the head slowly around Gladiolus’ lips.</p>
<p>The couch was the perfect height, rising up just enough to access their cocks once he was on his elbows. He quivered a bit as Noctis slid forward to treat the birthday boy. Noctis' gaze was hooded and low as he lined up the head of his cock with Gladiolus' eager, salivating mouth.</p>
<p>He took one tentative lick, then opened wide. Noctis showed no hesitation and shoved it in. Gladiolus liked it rough. He swirled his tongue, gathering slick spit as his cock stretched the boundaries of his plump, red lips. Noctis pumped at a clip. He reached back and grabbed the collar of his open shirt, pulling back for leverage.</p>
<p>Gladiolus gagged as the back of Noctis’ cock grazed the back of his throat. He looked up adoringly through watering eyes as Noctis pulled out. He clapped Prompto on the shoulder and he stepped in. His hands cradled the back of Gladiolus’ head. His thrusts were slower. He dragged them out, fully emerging from Gladiolus’ mouth as he pushed back in, allowing Gladiolus to come up for air.</p>
<p>Noctis watched out of the corner of his eye as he and Ignis kissed, hands on each others’ cocks. The sounds of moaning and the wet smack against Gladiolus’ mouth filled the space as they increasingly increased the heat.</p>
<p>Finally Ignis took the stage. “How rough?”</p>
<p>“Rough,” Gladiolus growled.</p>
<p>“For the birthday boy.”</p>
<p>Ignis wrung his hands through Gladiolus’ hair, pulling hard as he jammed his cock inside. He held it in, practically breathing steam through his nose as Gladiolus accommodated his cock. He coughed and sputtered around Ignis’ dick. He was always the more devious. Noctis was straightforward and Prompto playful. Ignis adored the sounds the muscled beast below him made when they used him, so he was careful to innovate.</p>
<p>Just as he was running out of air, Ignis pulled out. Gladiolus coughed and sputtered. “Again.”</p>
<p>“On your hands and knees first,” Ignis instructed. Gladiolus happily complied. Prompto moved to the back.</p>
<p>“You take the wheel, Noct,” Ignis joked. He brought Gladiolus to his knees, licking his fingertips to pinch his nipples as Prompto stripped Gladiolus’ shirt and tossed it over his shoulder.</p>
<p>“Back on your hands and knees,” Noctis said, voice raw.</p>
<p>He did as commanded. Ignis slid underneath him, lunging up to mouth the front of his moistened briefs. Two swollen cocks bounced in his face.</p>
<p>“Do the honors, Prompto,” Ignis said.</p>
<p>Suddenly he felt cool air on his ass. His briefs bunched at his knees and Prompto coaxed them off his legs to be dashed to the corner along with his shirt.</p>
<p>“Look what we got here,” Prompto said coyly. He spread Gladiolus’ cheeks apart, finding the red base of a butt plug already inside. “Looks like we’re not the only ones who can plan ahead.” He delicately nudged the base, sending electricity through his musculature.</p>
<p>“P-please,” Gladiolus whimpered. “M-more.”</p>
<p>“Yeah? What do you want?”</p>
<p>“Eat me out. I want to feel that tongue.”</p>
<p>“Done.”</p>
<p>Noctis watched as Prompto slid out the plug. He left it on a plastic shelf nearby.</p>
<p>“Are you ready for more kingly cock?” Noctis asked.</p>
<p>Gladiolus was too far gone to care how that sounded. He nodded vigorously. Noctis planted his hands on either side of Gladiolus' head, gathering his chocolate brown hair into clenched fists Now that was more like it. He pulled back as he thrust forward, eliciting deep moans as saliva dribbled off and down onto Ignis’ hips.</p>
<p>“Is that all you got?” Gladiolus said.</p>
<p>“Cute.”</p>
<p>Tears gathered in his thick eyelashes as he looked up at Noctis. Saliva dribbled down his chin as Noctis' blush-red cock worked in and out. Meanwhile, Prompto laid a series of tender kisses up the back of his thigh, working slowly up toward his hole. Gladiolus sighed contentedly, grasping the cushions firmly. His flesh was hot, he felt them on all sides pushing in.</p>
<p>Prompto guided his legs further apart. He soon felt Prompto's hot breath over his hole. But he had other things in mind clearly, as his breath moved lower and lower.</p>
<p>"So beautiful. Spread out for me like this," Prompto said.</p>
<p>He felt Prompto's tongue tease the base of his cock, then his balls. Prompto grunted as he mouthed and licked from the base of his cock up and up, swirling his tongue up the cleft which ran between those delectable cheeks.</p>
<p>Gladiolus held his breath. Prompto's tongue felt amazing on his skin. His hands grasped the firm mounds of his asscheeks. The blonde pulled him closer as his tongue went up and up. Noctis pulled out and Gladiolus gasped for air.</p>
<p>"Give me that tongue," Gladiolus moaned. "You're so good, Prom. I love it." Prompto always responded in earnest to praise and, with vigor, moved up toward Gladiolus' smooth hole.</p>
<p>"Happy birthday, big guy,” he managed between gasps.</p>
<p>With that his lips and tongue worked him in earnest. Gladiolus moaned as the wet smackings seemed to fill the space. Prompto spread his cheeks even wider, thrusting forward with his tongue and pulling back to work the twitching hole with his lips.</p>
<p>Sweat gathered in beads on his forehead. "So good, baby," he whimpered. He lowered himself down further and thrust his ass in the air. His hard cock bounced between his legs. He panted, burying his face in Gladiolus' ass, drawing out blissful whimpers circles with the tip of his tongue.</p>
<p>His hips twithced when he felt Ignis’ able mouth on his cock. He thrust with his hips, feeling Prompto’s tongue move in deeper as he moved up, and Ignis’ hot mouth as he moved down. Noctis pulled back and pushed his head down. He worked Ignis’ cock with Gladiolus’ mouth like a fleshlight, feeling the vibrations of his moans as the three thoroughly worked him over.</p>
<p>Prompto stepped back for a moment to admire his handiwork. Gladiolus’ hole twitched in the soft light, wet from his spit and the remaining lube from the butt plug. “Let Iggy have a taste,” Prompto said devilishly.</p>
<p>Noctis freed him and he sat up straight. Prompto was swift to run his hands over his back tattoo, feeling every muscle, which was now slick with sweat. He stood and leaned in, nuzzling the back of Gladiolus' neck and raising gooseflesh. He arched his back, leaning into Prompto as he nibbled at his earlobe and ran his fingers through his dark hair.</p>
<p>Gladiolus reached out to steady himself against the backrest as he lowered himself on Ignis’ mouth. He groaned as Ignis worked him with his tongue. Noctis joined him on the couch. He pried Gladiolus’ mouth open with his tongue and muscled giant whimpered as he Noctis kissed him.<br/>Ignis made patterns with his tongue, pulling back to blow cool air on it before diving back into his asshole. Prompto reached around, bringing Noctis’ and Gladiolus’ cocks together and stroking them, mixing their precum to gather some slick. Gladiolus, with a trembling hand, attempted to reciprocate, but in his haze, could barely articulate his hands to do the job.</p>
<p>“We got him on the ropes, now,” Prompto said.</p>
<p>“Love you like this,” Noctis added. “So willing and ready. Waiting for our cocks.”</p>
<p>“Y-yes, my King,” Gladiolus managed. He cast his gaze at all three of them through tear-soaked eyelashes, still damped from the ample face-fucking moments eariler. Noctis and Prompto took a pec each, smearing precum and sweat over them, making them glisten in the low light. Ignis’s stomach was smeared as well.</p>
<p>After a few more thick stripes, Gladiolus said, “I need...I need.”</p>
<p>“What do you need?”</p>
<p>“I need your cocks. Inside. Deep.”</p>
<p>Noctis kissed him on the forehead, easing him off of the couch. The three practically carried the blissed-out mass to the sling. Gladiolus eased back onto it, ass and throat raw. Prompto grabbed a vial of oil and dribbled a dollop onto his chest. The three gathered around him, their hands gliding up and down every surface of his chest.</p>
<p>His pecs and abs were slick and wet. “What a sight,” Noctis said. “You’re such a good man, Gladio.” He bent over to take a nipple between his teeth. Gladiolus reached up and grasped a chain for precious grounding. “Couldn’t ask for a better Shield.”</p>
<p>Ignis bent over and licked in the shell of his ear. “We love you so much, Gladio. We’ll make our first round with your new present good.”</p>
<p>Shoving Gladiolus’ legs to his chest, Noctis knelt down to continue working Gladiolus’ hole with his mouth. His toenails curled. At either side, the other two pushed in. He took their cocks in his waiting mouth, bobbing as best he could while his hole was twitching under Noctis’ tongue.</p>
<p>Finally he stood up, planting a wet kiss on his Shield’s lips. He tapped the hole with the head of his cock. “You want this, don’t you?”</p>
<p>Words escaped him. He was so hot and bothered, he could articulate anything. He could only nod vigorously. That was all Noctis needed.</p>
<p>Gripping the base of his cock, Noctis worked his way in. Despite how loose and prepared he was, Gladiolus whimpered as his hole stretched around his hard rod.</p>
<p>“Delectable,” Ignis murmured.</p>
<p>Prompto kept his mouth occupied while Noctis continued sinking in deeper and deeper. His leg twitched as the head rubbed over his sweet spot.</p>
<p>“Oh, right there,” he gasped. “Feels amazing.”</p>
<p>Noctis smirked and drew out again slowly, rubbing over that spot again. A cry got caught in his throat. “You are so pliable today, Gladio. So ready and open.” He leaned down over his body. Gladio felt the scratch of Noctis’ beard against his own. “Ready for more?”</p>
<p>Gladiolus nodded. Noctis’ fingers slowly curled around the chains that were hanging taut at either side. In a swift motion he plunged in. Gladiolus felt the rush throughout his muscular frame. He drew out again and drove his cock in to the base, using the sling as leverage.</p>
<p>He was floating. The sling was angled just so. All he had to do was lie back and take it. His wonderful tops did all the rest. He heard his light grunts as Noctis plowed him on the sling. Little whimpers, wet slapping and the chime of chains filled the space. Prompto stood at the head. Gladiolus threw his head back. His hair clung to his sweaty forehead. He opened wide, letting Prompto reap the benefits of his neck outstretched.</p>
<p>Ignis continued working his nipples roughly in his fingertips as he leaned over to kiss Prompto. He was ravenous and graceless as Noctis’ thrusts. Gladiolus wouldn’t have it any other way. And so they continued, lost in the heat of their play.</p>
<p>“Fuck, I’m close,” Noctis grunted. He extracted himself fully then brought the sling close in again, totally voiding before he plunged back in.</p>
<p>“Come in me. I want it inside. So fucking bad,” Gladiolus whimpered.</p>
<p>“Take that seed,” Noctis hissed. “Take that come.” In a split second he was empty, then filled with hot seed. Noctis gasped. He bucked his hips, smearing his come inside Gladiolus’ hole, watching his cock and tits bounce and shudder as he made a few more rough thrusts.</p>
<p>He had only a moment to catch his breath before Prompto was on him, kissing him wildly. Gladiolus’ cock twitched as he watched them, silhouetted against the spotlight. Prompto dove down near his hole again, licking the regal come as it dribbled out of his used hole.</p>
<p>Before he could get his bearings, Prompto lined up. “Second round.”</p>
<p>Whereas Noctis was more rough and deliberate, Prompto was jittery and unpredictable. He varied his paces, creating asymmetric syncopations with Gladiolus’ moans. His hands were on Gladiolus’s hips, gripping them like the handle of a revolver as he gained leverage.</p>
<p>Ignis and Noctis said sweet soft praises that barely landed on his eardrums as Prompto fucked him. “Love you like this Gladio.” He reached down toward his face as he fucked him. Gladiolus teased the tip of his thumb with his tongue before Prompto stuck it into his mouth. He watched Prompto’s eyes glaze over as he sucked his thumb, then each of his fingers, the wet slap of his hips against Gladiolus’ ass resounding throughout.</p>
<p>Noctis was getting a second wind, so Ignis got on his knees and sucked him dry as Prompto worked up to an orgasm. “Oh Gladio. You’re so amazing. I-I l-love you!” he cried. He felt another injection inside. Prompto knelt down to eat his own come out of the hole. The rest on the smooth floor reflected under the spotlight.</p>
<p>At last Ignis took to the helm. He relied on his ears to gauge his approach. Gladiolus’ throat was ragged from the cursing and moans. He would be easy to bring off. He teased the rim of his red hole with his finger tips, bringing them back to Gladiolus, who eagerly sucked them down.</p>
<p>“Such a gentle giant. We know what you need,” Ignis said quietly. His voice was so surreal during those times, even-handed and calm even as he bucked his hips into Gladiolus. He was a quivering pile of muscle, nerves and sweat. Noctis came a second time under Prompto’s touch, then they returned to feeling and massaging his chest and muscled stomach.</p>
<p>He also took to the chains, using the gravity of the swing back toward his pelvis to reach extra deep. Gladiolus could only grip the chains for sweet life. His cock was close to bursting. Noctis and Prompto took turns edging him as Ignis fucked inside.</p>
<p>He was always quiet when he came, making the sensation all the more surprising. His come dribbled onto the floor from above. He was a wrecked mess, every orifice sweetly red.</p>
<p>His three husbands stood at the opposite side. They all leaned forward, each enveloping his cock and balls with their tongues. He felt a guttural cry escape his throat watching them work him over.</p>
<p>He bucked his hips up, eliciting a gag from Prompto. “I love you guys...you guys…” He felt it coming. After every part of his being was touched and used, he felt his cock burst onto his chest. It ran down into the crevices of his abs, much of it reaching his face. He felt it in his beard and on his eyebrows, dripping down into his mouth. His ragged breath filled the room. He was magnificently spent and exhausted. HIs three husbands looked down at him adoringly, looking at the wreckage they wrought.</p>
<p>They each lifted him up the best they could and guided him to the couch where they lay utterly spent and content. He shut his eyes, feeling them all gather and envelop him entirely. Each whispered sweet nothings that he barely registered.</p>
<p>After a moment, he finally managed. “Greedy bastards. That was really a present for you all, wasn’t it?” The four could barely contain their weary laughs.</p>
<p>“Happy birthday, Gladius,” the three replied.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>